All in a Day's Work
by Tigyr
Summary: Just a bit of fun after a hard day at work


All in a day's work.

It's been a hard week up in the bullpen and tempers are rising while moral is going down. In her lab, Abby muses about how to cheer up her friends in the MCRT and calls in reinforcements…namely, Ducky and Jimmy. The three agree to meet at Ducky's for supper that night and Abby tells them that she's worried that the cases are taking their toll on the team.

"What can we do guys? I mean, they're all getting snippy especially Gibbs and when he gets like this, the others will soon follow."

They toss around ideas and finally Jimmy suggests, "What about doing a skit? You know, maybe a parody of something that they do everyday and no one really comments on it."

Abby and Ducky roll that idea around and then it comes to Jimmy just what they need to do.

He explains his idea to the other two who grin at him and nod their heads. The next day, Ducky tells the team that he's expecting all of them for supper that weekend, "No exceptions, Jethro. I want the entire team there including you."

Minor, yet good-natured grumbling ensues and soon the MCRT is asking Ducky if they need to bring anything to the supper table.

"Yes…good manners. Leave all bad attitudes at the door."

After some minor discussion, Tim says that he'll bring a veggie tray and Ziva agrees to bring her homemade brownies.

Saturday night finds the team assembling in Ducky's living room after a meal of roast turkey with all the trimmings along with Tim's veggies and Ziva's dessert. Once in the living room, Gibbs starts to make like he's going to leave when Ducky says, "Please sit down Jethro. We have something we wanted to give you all tonight."

Abby stands up and says, "That's right…Ducky, Palmer and I wanted to let you know that while others may not appreciate what goes on upstairs, we do so here's a wee bit of a story for you all."

"We like to call it…Remote Access."

Jimmy comes sauntering into the room, clearly acting like Tony. "Hey, McGoo, hand it over already."

Abby steps forward, "No Tony, the last time I did, we couldn't find the proper channels for a week."

Ducky comes in and 'Tony' turns to him "Gibbs, make McGrabby give me the remote. He's being stubborn and not handing it over."

"Good for you, McGee. Now both of you gear up, dead sailor in Rock Creek Park."

They quickly sit in three chairs and simulate Gibbs driving to the crime scene. Once there, 'Gibbs' says, "McGee photos; DiNozzo sketches; TOD Duck?"

Ducky gets back into his normal voice and says, "As I've just arrived Jethro, I'm not quite sure yet. At first glance it appears to be approximately four hours ago. Let me insert this liver probe and find out."

Jimmy hands over a meat thermometer and the remainder of the turkey carcass.

By this time the three younger agents are smiling and trying hard not to laugh. Even Gibbs is smirking behind his ever present cup of coffee.

The 'agents' all pile back into their vehicle and once again simulate a wild and crazy drive back to NCIS.

Tony mutters, "They do that way too well, Ducky's been watching you drive for too many years Boss."

Gibbs says nothing as the 'team' pulls into NCIS and goes into separate areas of the building.

"Whatcha got for me Abbs?"

"Nothing at the moment Gibbs. Major Mass Spec is sputtering something about lack of Caf-Pow and too much coffee."

A heavy sigh from 'Gibbs' and he heads for Autopsy.

"Anything yet, Duck?"

"Well, not quite yet Jethro. After all, I've just started my exam."

Ducky pulls out his kitchen shears with a flourish and starts snipping at the breastbone; a few minutes later and he "pulls" a bullet out of the turkey. "Definitely a kill shot Jethro."

Again smirks around the room. Then the finale… 'Gibbs' heads back upstairs where once again 'Tim' and 'Tony' are squabbling over the remote.

"Let me have it McGee!"

"No the last time we let you have it we had to watch Magnum repeats the entire weekend and you know that I wanted to watch the newest episodes of CSI:Miami."

"Hey! Neither of you are watching anything until this case is solved. That means I get the remote and total access to the plasma."

Both boys groan as they hand over the remote and 'Gibbs' turns the channel to…The History Channel which is currently airing an episode about Columbus's ships. Gibbs pulls his chair out and props up his feet while the rest of the team sighs and finishes up their reports.

Laughter resounds throughout the room and even Gibbs is smiling when the three finish their skit. Hours later, when the others have left, Ducky sips at his tea and looks at his oldest friend.

"Any comments about tonight's entertainment Jethro?"

"Just one; thanks Duck. We needed that."

_A/N: Just a bit of fun from the random generator. The prompts were Tim, Tony and remote access._


End file.
